The Outsiders
by Gothic Turtle
Summary: The Disney movies weren't just movies - they were prophecies made by the fates for all of the characters. Aurora however, doesn't care. All she knows is that she's stuck in a boarding school for the "Chosen Ones" and wants to steer clear of any drama related to them. A bit difficult, when she's sharing a room with two of them.
1. Chapter 1

Aurora looked upwards at the impressive building looming over her. It was going to be both her school and living place over the coming years, and she felt all sorts of anxious emotions simply knowing that.

She hadn't wanted this. Oh no! She had been prepared to kick, scream, and claw out eyes not to go. If it hadn't been for her so-called 'aunts' having had her bags packed and already on the train before she even knew she was going, she would have done just that.

Having grown up in her parent's palace in their far-off kingdom, most human beings would think that Aurora would be accustomed to residing in large, castle-like structures, as it was all she knew.

They were dead wrong. The young blonde _hated_ castles – they were far too cold, and you could barely whisper without having the message resounding off of the walls for all to hear. At least, that's how it was in her parent's castle anyway.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Aurora picked up her only suitcase from the ground, and made a bee-line for the front entrance.

The woman at the front desk was not what she had expected. Short, white hair flopped over one side of the oversized woman's oddly shaped face.

'Is her skin _purple_?" Aurora wondered to herself. Aurora couldn't tell what the receptionist was wearing, as she was sitting behind a high desk leading into another room, but from what she could tell the woman was grossly obese had had tiny hands and eyes. The stranger was undoubtedly one of the most interesting-looking people Aurora had ever seen, and she had met all sorts of strangers over the years.

Squaring her shoulders, she decided to focus solely on settling in, and shove any distractions to the back of her mind.

"Um….hi!" she squeaked. She immediately winced at the sound of her own voice. She had wanted to come across as confident and assertive, but had sounded completely pathetic.

The woman behind the desk looked up from her computer to give her the once over. Aurora shifted uncomfortably. She hated it when people stared at her; it made her feel self-conscious.

As the woman went from taking her in appearance to simply glaring at her, Aurora looked around the room for something to get the conversation started. She needn't have bothered however, as the receptionist suddenly started speaking.

"I'm guessing you're one of the princesses?" she drawled.

Aurora gulped. The tone in the woman's voice hadn't sounded as questioning as it had knowing and resentful. How could she know Aurora was a princess? She was dressed in civilian clothes and had made a point to leave her crown with her parents. The woman couldn't read minds could she? No, Aurora was just thinking irrationally.

'Get your head together!' she mentally berated herself. Finally, the young teen blew a small breath to help calm her nerves before answering.

"I….yeah. Aurora. Fr-from Andolesia."

The receptionist didn't respond, or even look surprised. Instead, she picked up a list from the desk in front of her and stared at it for a few minutes, clearly searching it for something.

"All princesses must go to the north-east wing. All bedrooms reserved for princesses are near the top. Rooms are shared by three people at a time, unless you get lucky or drive the others out." Tossing the paper back onto the desk, the receptionist turned to glare at Aurora once more. "Feel free to pick your own room – none of the staff is going to care about sleeping arrangements. Just get to class on time on Monday. Got it kid?"

Aurora frowned at the condescending tone the woman had suddenly taken, but chose not to remark on it.

"Fine, I'll just go." As Aurora walked further into the building, she stopped in a doorway to scowl at the moody receptionist. "And here's a tip for you Miss: smile. Hopefully it won't kill you."

The receptionist's jaw nearly hit the floor, but Aurora had barely noticed it in her haste to get out before the heavy female came after her. Insulting people she was good with – holding up in a fist fight she was not. Still, the lady's face had been utterly comical. Aurora couldn't help but laugh as she ran around the empty hallways.

"Oh that was mean but funny!" she grinned. Almost immediately said grin was wiped from her face. She had been so busy running away from a (greatly) angered receptionist, she hadn't even given her surroundings a second thought. Now, that she looked around, she realized with a heavy heart that she was alone, lost, and suddenly feeling the tiring effects of having traveled halfway across Europe. It was then she did the only thing she could do –

She slapped herself. In the face.

"How can I be so stupid? I don't even have a map!" she groaned. "Aurora you stupid girl! You could have at least snatched a map before running off!"

"Yeah, that was pretty dumb of you."

Aurora spun on her heal to face the source of the new voice. Immediately her gaze fell on a boy with dark brown eyes and pitch black hair –both matched his darkly tanned skin perfectly.

The unknown boy stuck out a hand for Aurora to shake.

"My name's Aladdin. What's yours?"

Aurora noted with the smallest hint of distain how his hands were covered in dirt. She chose to ignore the gesture.

"It's Aurora, but call me whatever you like."

Aladdin stood there for a few awkward moments with his hand still outstretched. Finally stuffing both hands into his pockets, the tall boy looked around the hallway nervously.

"So I'm guessing you're lost?" he grinned. Aurora rolled her eyes. Wasn't he just eavesdropping on her?

"As you heard."

Aladdin's face dropped. Why was this new girl being so cold? Weren't princesses supposed to be nice? That was what _he'd_ been told, and he knew the girl before him was definitely a princess – her and a few others' names being tossed around for a while amongst his friends, so he easily recognized it.

Aurora tossed the boy a curious glance.

"Are you going to be going to school here too?" she asked. Aladdin gave her his best are-you-stupid look.

"Well yeah. Why else would I be here?"

Aurora raised her eyebrows at his expression.

"Well, maybe you dropping someone off, or helping someone settle in, or something," she suggested.

Aladdin felt the corners of his tug upwards once more. This Aurora girl didn't seem very welcoming, but from what he could tell, she kept her mind open.

"No and no. I'm not here to help anybody. Don't really _know_ anybody yet."

Aurora nodded her understanding.

"I can sympathize. The only person I know here is Maleficent, but she got held up in my home country, so I won't be seeing her for another week at least." As she said, her face fell into an almost put-out expression, as though she didn't _like_ the idea of not seeing her enemy for another week. The idea highly confused Aladdin.

"Well….isn't that a good thing? I mean, I heard your prophecy and ….she's …evil…..right?" he voiced faded with every word that he said, because with every word, Aurora looked more and more infuriated.

"Who are you to judge someone based off of someone else's prophecy? You don't know anything!" she hissed.

Surprised and suddenly on the defensive, Aladdin squared his shoulders and gave the princess a glare of his own.

"Hey! I was just taking an interest is all! Are really so self-absorbed that you only care about what's going to happen to you and no-one else?"

Aurora's eyes flashed with rage.

"I don't know my own prophecy, because guess what? I couldn't care less! You're calling me self-absorbed? You're the ones judging people you haven't even _met_ because of something someone else said! And for the record: Maleficent not evil!"

Aladdin snorted. "Yeah, sure! She's just an evil fairy that cursed you at birth – but hey! I'm sure she's the best kind of person there is!"

Aurora's fists clenched so tightly, her knuckles had turned white.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"YEAH WELL YOU – YOU'RE MEAN!" Aladdin exploded. Infuriated and out of insults, he dashed passed her and took off down a random hallway.

Aurora huffed and grumbled. "Ignorant, judgmental….just cause he's a _boy_, thinks he knows everything! Just like everybody else. Who needs 'em?"

Aurora marched to the end of the hallway….and into another one….and down another one. After making who knew how many twists and turns, she stopped to stomp her foot with a newfound frustration.

"GAH! I'M STILL LOST!"


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora eventually found herself at the north-east tower of the building, not because of her great sense of direction (as if she even had one), but because she finally found a few signs with arrows that lead her there.

Heaving a tired sigh, Aurora looked at the large wooden door that had the words 'NORTH-EAST TOWER' branded onto a metal slab and screwed on. This, however, was not what kept her attention on the door. Once noting to herself that, yes, she finally in the right place, she had noticed another, smaller slab of metal underneath the first.

'ALL MAGICAL FAMILIARS ARE PROHIBITED FROM ENTERING ANY OF THE DORMITRIES, CLASSROOMS, LABRATORIES, AND LIBRARY. ALL MAGICAL, ANIMAL, AND MYTHOLOGICAL FAMILIARS – BOTH TALKING AND NON-TALKING - ARE TO REMAIN EITHER IN THE FAMILIAR'S ACCOMODATION SUITES OR THE SPECIFIED FAMILIAR RELAXATION AREAS WHEN THEIR MASTER'S (') PRESENCE IS ABSENT.'

Aurora re-read it once more, and then another time just to be certain she wasn't hallucinating from a lack of sleep.

"Mythological? Talking and non-talking? Oh wow, I wished I hadn't packed my camera!" she muttered, the smallest of smiles now on her face. Honesty! Familiars? Who on earth thought that up?

Shaking her head, she decided not to think about it any further. All she wanted at the moments was to find a bed to sleep in and leave her things to be unpacked another day.

Suitcase in one hand, she balanced her weight so that she could open the heavy-looking door one-handed. As it turned out, the door was a lot lighter than it looked, causing poor Aurora to use too much force and falling backwards onto her behind.

"OW! Stupid door!" She threw the inanimate wood the filthiest look she could muster, as if it was the door's fault her butt was now sore.

Getting back up, she tried once again to open it, this time being far more careful. Once that ordeal was over, she was greeted with a spiraling, unlit staircase instead of the straight up-and-down hallway she had envisioned. Aurora suddenly felt very tempted to hit her head against the wall. Hard.

"Why am I stuck on stupid today?" she moaned. "It's a tower Aurora! A tower! It's not going to be one floor because that would defy logic!"

Feeling about ready to cry, she clutched her suitcase to her tightly and ascended the stairway. The first ten steps were okay. The next ten, the arm with the suitcase was beginning to ache. On the final ten, her legs and feet were starting to tire as well, and her arm was beginning to numb. Luckily though, after thirty small steps upwards, she found the first door to one of the shared bedrooms.

Much to her surprise, it was unlocked and void of any people. Unfortunately for her though (and when she realized this, almost really did break into tears), there were suitcases everywhere – including on all three of the beds.

For a few seconds, Aurora just stood there, staring at each of the beds longingly. Snapping out of her haze, she shook her head and stepped out of the room.

She rubbed her neck as she stared at the stairs before her, yet to be ascended. Blowing a stray strand of hair from her face, she closed her eyes and envisioned what she would eventually come across – a nice, soft bed where she could sleep away the rest of this hellish day.

'You can do this Aurora, you can!' she chanted to herself. Opening her eyes, she felt the little optimism she had forced into herself being sucked right out.

"But oh, how I don't want to!"

Aladdin had no idea where exactly he was running to. All he knew is that if didn't get as far away from that so-called princess as physically possible, who knew what his temper would make him do?

'What is wrong with her?' he wondered. He was still angry at being snapped at like that, but what had he said to make her so angry so quickly? She had acted so unusually for a princess! Maybe she really _didn't_ know the truth about Maleficent?

He quickly shook his head. Even if that were the case, it wouldn't explain why she would get so defensive when he called Maleficent evil. It was all too confusing, and had happened far too fast. Matter of fact, Aladdin could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on. What he needed right now was to put all confusing thoughts to the side, pop a few painkillers, and relax a bit.

Aladdin ground to a halt near his dormitory tower, a thousand thoughts running through his mind. Aladdin's room was at the very top of the tower, past countless number of steps. He didn't mind this however. A lifetime's worth of stealing food in Agrabah and being chased by palace guards had kept his body in a somewhat acceptable physical condition.

Like everyone else in school, he had to share his room with two others. Lucky him got stuck with two princes – prince Philip and prince Eric. As nice as the two royals were, they weren't the brightest of the bunch and in Aladdin's opinion, boring as hell to hang out with.

When he had finally trudged over the last step leading to his room, he found only Philip was there. The prince beamed over at his recently-made 'friend'.

"Aladdin! You're back already? I thought you were going to spend some quality time with Jasmine!"

Aladdin froze.

'Uh oh,' quickly ran through his head. All the time he had been preoccupied with thoughts of the new princess, he had completely forgotten about how he had planned to surprise his girlfriend with a romantic stroll through the school's well-kept garden. But because he ran into _that_, he had gotten too angry to remember his purpose for leaving his dorm in the first place.

Aladdin scowled at the overly-happy prince.

"I forgot about it. Guess why?"

Philip's smile wavered a little. Guessing games weren't really his forte, but judging from Aladdin's expression, this wasn't really for the fun of it.

"Um….you couldn't find her?"

Aladdin shook his head. "Nope. I ran into your _gem_ of a true love – Aurora."

Once again Philip looked overly-happy. He all but jumped across the room to hug the other boy.

"Oho how wonderful! Thank you for telling me Aladdin! I can't wait to see her!" Philip squeezed the Arabian even tighter as he said this, making the poor boy feel more than a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh, Phil? Can you let go? We're both boys, and frankly, I only like girls."

Philip instantly pulled away, though he was still grinning like a fool.

"Now that I know she's here I can see her again and finally get her to love me! This is too perfect!"

Aladdin raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "Again? You've met her before? I'm sorry."

Philip nodded his head vigorously. Whether he hadn't caught the other's last sentence or he chose to ignore it was impossible to tell. However his smile did falter a little.

"I….yes. Her country is next to mine you see, and one day my father wanted to introduce me to her – as we had been betrothed from birth to unite our kingdoms. Um, well….when I first saw her, she singing and dancing in the gardens and she looked so beautiful I…I just couldn't help but go up to her, grab her hand and sing along." The brunette was blushing bright red now, as Aladdin sent him a sympathetic look.

"You mean you _have_ to marry her? Even without the prophecies predicting your marriage? Again, I'm sorry."

Philip smiled at the other boy and shook his head.

"Oh it's fine. The moment I set eyes on her I knew it was love at first sight. But…uh….she….." He stuttered over his words, trying too hard to think of how to put what he was going to say next. Aladdin crossed his arms and stared, now thoroughly interested in how the girl he had met just moments before had reacted to a stranger randomly singing to her.

Philip gulped before continuing, having decided blunt was probably the best way to go for now.

"She…she punched me…in the stomach…and she called the guards on me."

Aladdin threw his back and laughed. And laughed. And laughed some more.

"What's so funny?" Philip snapped. Aladdin slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to control his laughter. It still took a few moments to stop his shoulders from shaking though. Wiping a few tears of laughter from his eyes, the former street rat shook his head at the dim-witted prince.

"Aha – just ….nothing. But _wow _Phil, you looked completely confused when you said that! I mean come on! You grabbed a girls hand out of nowhere and get surprised when she hits you? What did you really think would happen?"

Philip scowled at the taller male. "Well, I expected her to fall instantly in love with me, just like the prophecy foretold! Not called five guards on me! That was just uncalled for!"

Aladdin couldn't fight the widening smile on his face, nor chuckling at his roommate's offended expression.

"I'll say. You're not exactly big. I'd say it would take two guards to take you down at the most - maybe even one."

"HEY!"

"Just being honest," Aladdin grinned. Philip huffed and pushed past him.

"_Well_ if you would just excuse me, I'm going to find the love of my life!" With that, he marched out of the door. Aladdin stood there for a few seconds, re-thinking what the other boy had just said. Turning on his heal, he went to call out from the top of the stairs.

"THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE…AT FIFTEEN?"

"JUST SHUT UP!"


End file.
